


Escapees

by inkforhumanhands



Series: Daredevil Ficlets [10]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Crack, Ferrets, Ficlet, Gen, Matt is Foggy's boss and he hasn't come around to his many charms yet, absolute nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkforhumanhands/pseuds/inkforhumanhands
Summary: “Matt, I need you to react calmly when I say this, but the ferrets have escaped.”In which Matt and Foggy are employees at a pet store and Matt doesn't care too much about hiding his abilities.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Daredevil Ficlets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880257
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Escapees

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "pet shop AU" for Writer's Month 2020

“Matt, I need you to react calmly when I say this, but the ferrets have escaped.”

Matt froze, the mop he was holding going still in his hands. “Well that’s—well that’s not good, is it?” he said thinly. He licked his lips the way he often did when he was trying to suppress his annoyance. Foggy had seen him do this a lot since he’d started working at the pet store, which wasn’t really all that long ago in the grand scheme of things.

“I guess I forgot to put the top back on after I finished cleaning the cages and, you know, they’ve all got the one big lid…”

“Foggy, I don’t care _how_ they escaped; I need you to go _capture_ them.”

“Okay, it’s just.” Foggy shuffled his feet. “I’m having trouble finding them and you have, like, super bat hearing.”

Matt sighed. He plunked his mop back down in its cart and followed Foggy out of the back room and onto the shop floor, which had already been locked up for the night. “So you have no idea where they went?” he confirmed. Foggy told him no.

Matt held a finger to his lips and cocked his head, listening for the pitter-patter of tiny ferret feet or some telltale chittering. Nothing. Matt frowned. He didn’t think his nose would be much use either in the cocktail of animal smells that was the pet shop. For one thing, he’d never bothered discerning eau d’ferret from the scents of all the other small, furry animals they housed. He took a deep whiff anyway. Yeah, nope.

“Foggy, I don’t— Wait.” There it was. Both of his senses caught it at once. The faintest scratching sound and…peanut butter? “Did you happen to bring a sandwich to work today? Because I think they’re wherever that is.”

“In my backpack,” Foggy said, and grabbed Matt by the elbow to lead him to it before doing a double take. “Hang on, how did you _hear_ a sandwich?”

“A magician never reveals his secrets,” Matt replied vaguely, and let himself be escorted toward the spot near the back door where all the employees left their bags while they worked.

The pair came to a halt by the doorframe leading into the area. “Do we have a plan?” Matt asked.

Foggy shrugged, forgetting to narrate for Matt’s benefit. “No, but I mean there’s only three of them. If I go in with both hands and you just grope around a bit it shouldn’t be too hard. I don’t know about you, but the ferrets like me, anyway.”

They moved in on their prey, which were indeed trying to get into Foggy’s backpack. Foggy tiptoed in front, though if this were an attempt at sneaking up on the critters he spoiled the surprise by crooning, “Come to papa, little dudes.” The ferrets were unaffected, probably too entranced by the possibility of exotic food to care. Foggy scooped up two of them with little resistance.

The third, however, shot like a tiny rocket past him straight at Matt. Estimating the ferret’s trajectory from the rush of its paws, he reached down just in time to seize it around the middle and lift it up off the ground. “Gotcha,” he said.

“Nice!” Foggy gestured with a ferret. “Let’s go put these guys back and close up. Thanks, by the way. For whatever magic you did to find them.”

Matt smirked, quite honestly pleased with himself. “Yeah, just don’t go letting anything else escape, would you?”

“You got it, boss.”


End file.
